Happy New Year
by Trigiani Blue
Summary: Luna and Colin both thought they would spend the turn of the millennia alone. Destiny, on the other hand, decided to put them together just in time for the new beginning. Oneshot. DH- compliant. Enjoy : D


**A.N. **I haven't written anything in a long time, but I felt like doing something holiday-related. This is a post war fic, but instead of Colin dying in the War, it's Dennis. Also, the Second Wizarding War happened one year later (in 1999 instead of 1998) so it would fit the idea. Hope you enjoy! : )

**Disclaimer.** I do NOT own any of the HP characters, places, etc. the only thing that is mine is the plot.

Happy New Year!

Luna Lovegood sat on the snow-covered earth, knees to her chest, head turned towards the clouds. Yet another year had passed and not a thing has changed- she was still bullied because of her 'weirdness', had things stolen from her and people ignoring her. She was now a Seventh Year for Merlin's sake! Shouldn't at least the younger students have some respect towards her?

Luna looked at the mist moving around, felt the cold seep through her bones and though about the year that was in it's last ten minutes. The first five months were spent in plotting and hiding, in Hogwarts being turned into a complete and utter prison. Then came the War. 24 hours turned everything upside down… so much blood, so much bravery and a surprisingly little amount of betrayal. After May 2nd came the post-war mayhem and the adjustments that went with it. After that it was back to school with less prejudice and a considerably dwindled amount of Slytherin students.

"Another New Year's spent alone… and the beginning of a new millennia too. Well, Luna, it takes well over being a recognized war hero to be liked and accepted," the blonde sighed and laid down on the snow.

"Now that's not true- you're plenty liked and accepted!" a voice from behind Luna made her jump up in surprise. She hadn't even heard the crunch of footsteps!

**o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

Colin Creevey was bored. As hard as it was to believe, a Seventh Year could be bored with booze, music and a good party- and one for New Year's nonetheless.

Yet he was.

The boy wasn't in the mood for all the fun and drinking games, all the dancing and the sex. All he could think about was Dennis. He would've been in his Fifth Year now- hard at work for the O.W.L.s the dork he was. The dork that was now dead because of his stupid and irresponsible big brother. Colin's grip tightened around the pack of cigarettes in unison with his gut. A new wave of guilt hit him hard, guilt that would never go away.

Finally, the blond Gryffindor arrived at the entrance and pushed the heavy doors open. They creaked quite loudly on their hinges and swung only so he could pass. Impatient and relieved to be outside at the same time, Colin deftly shook out a cigarette and lit it up with a match. He then proceeded to take a long and satisfying drag, releasing all of his pain, regrets, anger and guilt with the nicotine puff.

As he was about halfway with his cigarette, Colin noticed that someone was laying on the ground in front of the Lake, a little ways to his right. As he closed in silently, driven by curiosity, the boy recognized the long and luscious blonde mane that stood out almost silver against the moonlight. Before he could make a sound or say hello, though, the girl released a deep breath.

"Another New Year spent alone…," the girl said "and the beginning of a new millennia too. Well, Luna, it takes well over being a recognized war hero to be liked and accepted."

"Now that's not true- you're plenty liked and accepted!" Colin protested before he could stop himself, effectively startling Luna, "I'm sorry I scared you like that; I guess I am as silent as a cat after all." The Gryffindor gave her a cheeky grin, "May I?" he asked, indicating the space next to her.

Luna offered him a warm, albeit still airy smile in answer, "Be my guest."

"So what brings you here, oh fair one?" Colin asked after settling on the ground besides her, cursing himself mentally for not placing some sort of warming charm on himself.

"Well, good sir, I have been driven out by me peers yet again. It's the crumple-horned Snorcacks I tell you!" she gave a little giggle, "What about you? Weren't you supposed to be at the Room of Requirement?"

"I was… but I'm not really in the mood for a party. Not after Dennis." As much as the last words were meant for his ears only, Luna had somehow heard them.

The silence stretched on between them, one searching for comforting words while the other was sending out deadly puffs of smoke.

"I know what it's like, you know, to lose family."

"Do you? How about losing a friend? Your best friend, accomplice, playmate and brother? And knowing that they died to protect you while you should be the one protecting them but-" the boy cut off, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with these things."

"Yes you should." Luna reached down and grasped his hand, her eyes burrowing into his intensely. Blue met brown and forced their sympathy, comprehension and warmth by sheer eye-contact. "One's feelings should not stay into one's heart forever, no matter how private they are. If we shouldn't share, then why do we speak?"

The clock chimed loud and clear, marking the new millennia. A distinct noise was heard from the castle- students celebrating and throwing celebratory jinxes everywhere. Maybe it was the magic of a new beginning, or the feeling of closeness Colin had felt after Luna's words, but on the eleventh chime he leaned in.

His lips captured hers and in the moments they spent locked, Colin poured his gratitude for the words that were just said.

"Thank you for spending the last of the nineteen hundreds with me, Luna."

"You're welcome," the girl smiled, dizzy from the rush she had felt.

The two blonds stayed shoulder to shoulder for some time afterwards in silence and eventually went up to bed together. If someone was to pull Colin's drapes on January 1st 2000 he would see the two of them happily curled up together, smiles on their lips even in sleep.

All through the night, Luna got lost in Colin's scent- sweat, wine and cigarette smoke. She had never smelled something quite so manly and enticing in all her life.


End file.
